Loom Network (LOOM)
Basics * From CMC: "Loom Network (LOOM) is a Platform as a Service intended to allow Ethereum-based Solidity applications to be run on side chains. With the belief that applications should be allowed to have more relaxed consensus mechanisms depending on their needs and potential threat model, Loom aims to make scaling decentralized applications faster and easier while remaining on the Ethereum network. Loom Network’s DPoS sidechains allow for truly scalable blockchain games and DApps with the security of Ethereum mainnet." * Has developed and launched a layer 2 platform on top of Ethereum, allowing gaming and social dApps to scale while still relying on Ethereum’s core security and decentralization. The team has launched CryptoZombies, a live app enabling anyone to learn to code smart contracts on Ethereum (with over 200,000 students). * From Proof of Work #74 (21-9-2019): Completed security audit by Trail of Bits and open sourced PlasmaChain mainnet * From Proof of Work #75 (28-9-2019): "Announced a new CryptoZombies for Libra and Move course and plans for Libra integration. Loom mainnet upgrade to Basechain, including additional validators, more rewards, staking referrals, slashing, a multichain LOOM token, new dapps, and more." Staking * 152M LOOM tokens are now (4-2019) staked on PlasmaChain, which amounts to ~20% of circulating supply * Update 6-2019: Over 202M tokens have been staked on Loom, which amounts to ~26% of circulating supply. Additionaly, PlasmaChain averaged 34K transactions per day last week (5-2019) which is around ~4% of Ethereum. * From Proof of Work #74 (21-9-2019): Update 7-2019: Over 238M tokens have been staked on Loom, which amounts to ~30% of circulating supply Connecting with other chains * "Loom PlasmaChain & Loom Wallet Are Now Interoperable with Binance Chain — Bringing an ERC20–BEP2 Bridge and Smart Contract Functionality to Binance" ''(7-2019) * ''"MakerDAO’s dai stablecoin will be implemented on the tron and binance chains in the near future through Loom Network, according to a company blog posting today. Describing the tech, Loom says their network will operate as a Layer 1 ‘transit hub,’ shuffling funds between different protocols such as etherum, tron, or binance. Transfers between chains will be secured through multi-signature validations on the Loom Network which require three-quarters plus one of all Loom validators before transactions can be signed off." (19-9-2019) * From Proof of Work #77 (23-10-2019): "Loom is adding Bitcoin support to Basechain, giving developers a simple interface to send and receive BTC for zero fees and with instant confirmation times." Validators * The first set of PlasmaChain validators are now live in production -- MW Partners, Mythos, and Shipchain. Went live with 2 more external validators PlasmaChain -- Wetez and SNZ * 6-2019: Cryptium Labs goes live as a Loom validator. * Infinity Stones goes live (6-2019) as a Loom validator * Stake.fish is a Staker * Huobi; live on Loom's Basechain (10-2019) Team, investors, partners, etc. * Matthew Campbell; CEO and co-founder (at least as of 19-9-2019) * 'Micheal' * Works together with MakerDAO (19-9-2019) Category:Companies/Organisations